the_creativity_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
RoT : Magic
Magic are exist in the world of RoT though is originally not commonly known by majority of humanity. This changed after the downfall of B.I.R.T.H. The usage of magic was frequent during the crisis at 2012. Therefore, humanity become more aware of its existence. In the world of RoT, magic can be utilized by 6 means which are : *Demon Pact *Nether Guardian *Artifact *Thenkrisi *Chi *Microlar Demon Pact Demon Pact is a way for one to gain the ability to utilize magic. They must seek the demon themselves and ask them for the power to use magic. The demon will ask the requestor a sacrifice in which they must offer in order to complete the pact. Sometimes the demon would brandish the magic seeker a set of gruesome activities order such as eating the flesh of the dead. Those who utilize this method usually a dark druid who provide their service in a secret place. They help people for revenge, fortune, and other egoistical purposes. Nether Guardian Some human are born with a Nether Guardian following them. These kind of child are considered to be lucky because being followed by Nether Guardian since birth is often to be a sign that the child posses beyond average talent later in their future. Human with a Nether guardian following them have the opportunity to gain power from the guardian themselves. However, it isn't easy. The guardian tends to be hostile and will emotionally influence its host in the begining. The host must be mentally powerful to defeat them as they will respect the host. Thus, they grant the host a power. Human who doesn't born with Nether Guardian is possible to gain one. But it took an expert to have them capture a wild Nether Guardian to have them follow the host who wanted it. The Nether Guardian of this method are usually tamed and the host can easilly gain power from them. Although, the power they receive isn't as powerful as those who born with Nether Guardian. Known practitioner : *Salima Vaida Artifact Among the countless power an artifact can grant is the power that grant magic. The usage is simple, they are responded to the command of the minds. Unfortunately, gaining artifact isn't an easy thing. Known practitioner : *Rymelia Elise Ferselius (?) *Hu-Long Leader Thenkrisi Thenkrisi is also known as the permission of God. It is hardly considered as magic but it is known as miracle as they are directly originated from the "God" themselves. The way how to uilize it is simply doing a daily prayer and wait for the "God" to respond. It is imposible to completely harness this method because the power was never come from the host and they can't be commanded accordingly to the host's will. It is up to the "God" whom is worshiped by the host. Like in real world, there are many religion and belief that exist in RoT. Each of them has different "Gods" and each "Gods" provides different miracle. Those who able to utilize the method of Thenkrisi in high potential are usually priest or saint or belief/religy expert who doesn't interested in random affairs. Known practitioner : *Salima Vaida Chi Occasionally, human born with strange inner strength or chi with them. These strange chi allow the host to utilize magic. But It requires training and hardwork as in similar to daily exercise. Despite the access to harness magic, most of the Chi practitioner utilize them as a power enhancement, boost, or imbuing an object with something as they are either usually able to master them as far as that or preferring optimization of martial art performance. Although it is possible for one to learn how to literally conjure magic with Chi. The Theofonos bloodline is one among the many bloodlines that grants its host a strange chi. Known practitioner : *Keith Verdionando Suryadibrata (Enhancer, Power booster) *Rymelia Elise Ferselius (Enhancer, Power booster) *Raymond Stevenson (Enhancer, Power booster) *Andrei Bogdanov (Enhancer, Power booster) *Salima Vaida (Mage) *Irvin Leblanc Alfonso (Mage) *Michelle Araceli (Mage. Enhancer) *Neil Champbell (Partial Mage, Power booster) Microlar Known as the Technical Mages. Probably the most powerful and easiest magic practitioner as it doesn't as limited, classified, exclusive as other practitioner once one posses the high knowledge and resource of raw microlar These mages know how to adjust a microlar function to focus on harnessing magic and they can mix more element than what the other magic practitioner can. The magic casted by the technical mage are usually artificial yet they have the same power as the most of other magic practitioner. The microlar also can be incorporated to boost the power of other magic done by the other practitioner. Technical mage usually have a vessel or an object to attach their microlar to cast a magic. It usually attached in a weapon for those who simply use microlar to upgrade their weapon power. Known practitioner : *Keith Verdionando Suryadibrata (Weapon, not a tech mage) *Rymelia Elise Ferselius (Weapon, tech mage) *Raymond Stevenson (Weapon, not a tech mage) *Andrei Bogdanov (Weapon, not a tech mage) *Michelle Araceli (Weapon, not a tech mage) *Earnest Agustino Da Milano (Tech mage) Elements Each magic has their own element which alude to the aspect of nature. There are 5 basic element, 4 uncommon element, and the core element. Basic Elements *'Fire '-''' A magic that specialize at devastating a group due to the fire own nature, it burns anything it touches, it expand its territory as more engulfed within the fiery. *'Water '- Mostly used for supportive purpose and less in offensive, but a smart user can conjure an offensive spell that as powerfull as most other element. *'Earth '- A supportive magic that often to be used at enhanching one's strength and armor. But beware of its devastating power. It is said to dealt more damage than most other affinity. *'Lightning '- Mostly used for offensive purpose and often to target small area of effect to invoke a focused high damage, but it can also be used for supporting especially at enhancing one's speed. *'Wind '- Wind is both supportive and offensive, it can enhance one's speed and healing while it also able to blow things. Uncommon Elements *'Darkness '- Darkness magic consist of magic that can inflict most of the nastiest aliment to what it touches. It also has potential to be used for a trickster purpose. Despite of considered rare by ordinary human, it is one of four Theofonos common affinity. *'Light '- Light has the best supportive prowess than most other supportive magic. It has few offensive spell yet effective against nether guardian or demon pacter or those with dark affinity. Despite of considered rare by ordinary human, it is one of four Theofonos common affinity. *'Mirage '- Considered as the weakest offensive magic but often to be used for trickster purpose. It is about messing with one's sense, steering them to believe a false fact. It also can be defective against mechanical subject depending how the mechanical subject was built. Despite of considered rare by ordinary human, it is one of four Theofonos common affinity. Secret history said that Theofonos descendant with Mirage affinity have better chance to be born with catalyst genetic. It is said that those who have such genetic are compatible to harness Theofonos most powerfull magic, '''The Ten. However, in the futuristic era, Theofonos descendant with Mirage affinity is ridiculously rare. The only known person to have such trait is Rymelia Elise . *'Poison '- A magic that works effectively against organic beings. It has anything to do with messing around with one's inner organ, causing disease that might be deadly. However, it is useless against a cyborg or any mechanical subject. Poison is commonly used by Demon Pact practitioner, it also a one of the four Theofonos common affinity. Core Element It is extremely rare for one to posses a core element as afinity. They are usually grasped by mastering all other 9 element. *'Time '- The most powerfull base affinity due to its nature. Everything will flow if it weren't for the time moving everything. Although it is extremely rare for anyone to posses such affinity. Celestial Elements Alongside the basic, uncommon, and core element is a more powerful element that rumored to be in the same league with the divinity. *'Nifleheim '- A magic of massive chilling destruction. Its destructive power exceed most of offensive magic that ever exist. Human considered this magic as a myth that exist in a fictional tale known as "The Tales of Shattered Prophecy" written by Xhon Camulus. Nifleheim has its own signature characteristic for people to be reckon with. It is a dark lightning covered in white boiling liquid-like aura and it freezes anything that tries to approach it. Xhon, the author of the tale believed that this magic existed and it appear he knows the one and only man who have this affinity. *'Aryulle '- One of the Theofonos catalyst core. Also known as "The Gathering Point". Its main capability is to draw wild magic, forces, and essence to gather at the user to use for him/herself while converting them into a whole new force of the user desire. *'The Ten '- Evolution of Theofonos catalyst core. This type of magic is synthesized by fusing the DNA of 10 nether guardian lords in which each has 10 basic affinity respectively. Only those who carried the Theofonos catalyst bloodline can harness this affinity. Few people who know its existence sought to gain this affinity by any means necessary. It is rumored that The Ten allow its user to harness most of God-tier Magic. Xhon Camulus is rumored to be a former user of this terrible magic. *'Zero '- Zero is the affinity of Microlar. It self-adapt and can become every other magic if it were properly set and has enough amount of mana to replicate things. The founder of Microlar have tendecy to own a type of microlar that has an advanced automatic self-adaptation system which affinity can automatically resequence itself into the foe's weakness affinity.' ' Category:Remnant of Theofonos Category:Terminology Category:Power